dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
House Valmont
House Valmont has been the ruling imperial house of Orlais since the end of the Exalted Age. Background House Valmont first rose to prominence during the Exalted Age when Lambert Valmont, a young captain in the Orlesian army, distinguished himself during the Battle of Ayesleigh in 5:24. Lambert is said to have disregarded his orders and went to the aid of the beleaguered Antivans, saving them from absolute destruction (some say this was motivated by his infatuation with an Antivan camp follower, though this has never been confirmed). The Antivan force had been led by King Azar Adalberto Campana himself, and the King thanked his saviour by elevating him to noble rank and giving him one of his daughter's hand in marriage. Lambert adopted the lion as his symbol, a creature native to Eastern Thedas. When Lambert returned to Orlais the Emperor felt obligated to follow suit and granted him a Marquisate. Jealous nobles gave him the nickname of the Swaggering Lion, a nickname which Lambert embraced. House Valmont rose to royal status with Lambert's son, Alphonse, who led the civil war against the supposed usurper Xavier Drakon. He killed Xavier in single combat, giving rise to the great Orlesian legend of The Lion Slaying the Dragon and putting an end to the Drakon dynasty.Codex entry: The Lion of Orlais (Inquisition) Empress Celene Valmont ascended to the throne in 9:20 Dragon after the death of her uncle Emperor Florian. }} Known members *Marquis Lambert Valmont – 'the Swaggering Lion' *Emperor Alphonse Valmont – the first Valmont Emperor *Duke Isidore d'Arlesans - younger brother of Emperor Alphonse *Duke Yvon of Savrenne - younger brother of Emperor Alphonse *Duke Stephan of Val Montaigne - younger brother of Emperor Alphonse *Divine Amara III - sister of Emperor Alphonse, elected Divine in 5:71 Exalted *Empress Merise Valmont - ruled from 6:19 - 6:43 Steel *Emperor Freyan Valmont - abolished the law preventing women from becoming Chevaliers *Emperor Cyril Valmont - ruled during the liberation of Kirkwall from the Qunari *Emperor Etienne Valmont I - presided over the Exalted March against the Qunari, strengthened trade with Orzammar *Emperor Reville – 'Mad Emperor Reville' *Grand Duke Gratien Valmont – Emperor Reville's twin brother *Emperor Etienne Valmont II - eldest son of Emperor Reville, assassinated four years into his rule by dissatisfied nobles *Grand Duchess Leontine Valmont - daughter of Emperor Reville *Emperor Judicael Valmont I – youngest son of Emperor Reville, rebuilt the Winter Palace at Halamshiral *Emperor Judicael Valmont II - eldest son of Emperor Judicael I *Emperor Florian Valmont - Ferelden regained independence during his reign *Princess Melisande Valmont - daughter of Emperor Judicael I, Judicael's youngest child *Prince Reynaud Valmont - youngest son of Emperor Judicael I *Verene - granddaughter of Grand Duke Gratien, rumored to have escaped the massacre that killed her family at the age of eleven *Camille - granddaughter of Grand Duke Gratien, massacred with her family at the age of eight months *Crown Prince Etienne Valmont III - elder twin son of Emperor Judicael II, died in infancy during the Hundred Days Cough of 8:77 *Crown Prince Leopold Valmont - younger twin son of Emperor Judicael II, died in infancy during the Hundred Days Cough of 8:77 *Princess Evangeline Valmont - daughter of Florian, died in infancy during the Hundred Days Cough of 8:77 *Count Alphonse Valmont - murdered by a Qunari operative, Tallis, in the early Dragon Age *Empress Celene Valmont I – current ruler of Orlais Family Tree Trivia *The Valmont heraldry is a golden lion on a purple field. *The blood of Queen Asha of Antiva runs in House Valmont. *The Valmonts have a fascination toward the occult. Emperor Reville believed in ghosts, Emperor Judicael I was fascinated by all things ancient and arcane, Prince Reynaud collected carvings of Halla and Empress Celene employed an apostate mage who was never part of the Circle of Magi as an arcane advisor.Codex entry: Superstitions of the Royal Family *Ser Michel de Chevin wears armour that bears the crest of House Valmont. See also *Orlesian royalty and nobility References __FORCETOC__ Category:Orlais Category:Families Category:Orlesian nobility Category:Royalty Category:Royal families